Currently, an avionics software or database update is done by a dataload, which is initiated using a data loader by an aircraft maintenance engineer who is physically required to be present in the vicinity of the aircraft. The maintenance engineer has no mechanism indicating what software or database version is available on the aircraft, nor what software or database version is available on a data loader present in an aircraft equipped with a wireless gateway.